Nobody Likes Rejection
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: A simple fantasy I had made into an one-shot. This will not be extended. BxE/AH


****

**Author's Note: Here we go. Another one-shot. But, blackandivorykeys and I have declared this week as National Fanfiction Plot Craze Week. Seriously. I have these two other ideas for one-shots that I desperately want to write. Now, let me explain about this one. The other day, I was wondering how my body would react if I stayed up all night on a school night and then went to school. (I only got 2 hours of sleep that night.) I had suddenly had this fantasy of this guy I like and me. Now, some of the material in this is real. Can you figure out what happened in my life and wwhat didn't? Hee-hee. Well, read and review everybody!**

* * *

BPOV

I wonder if I'll be tired today. Most likely, since I had yet another sleepless night. However, this time, on a school night.

I can't believe I ended up staying up all night just to finish this book report and study for my science test. I wonder if I could sleep in study hall…

No. I won't. I'll sleep during home economics while a few other people complete their projects.

After throwing on a blue tee and jeans, I finished my normal routine.

As I was slipping out the door, I looked at the clock.

Crap. I have one minute before the bus gets to the bus stop.

I race as fast as I can to the bus stop, hoping that I wouldn't miss it.

I get to the bus stop and wait two seconds. The bus came and stopped. I stepped on, sat down in a random seat, pulled out my copy of Pride and Prejudice, and read for the rest of the ride.

I could feel my eyes start to droop, but I ignored it and listened to the chatter of other students from Forks Middle School.

I got to the school, ran to my locker, got out my things for first period, and went off to English.

When I got there and took a seat, I saw my best friends Alice and Rosalie talking to a few of our other friends. I decided to just read and wait for class.

Soon, class started and I handed in my book report. It was over Flowers for Algernon. In my opinion, the story is really good. Something that was worth the time.

As I was writing down spelling words, my eyes started stinging. I guess my eyes were really tired. When I would try to focus on something, I would feel tears come. Therefore, I closed my eyes and rested my head. When I lifted my head back up after a few minutes, my eyes didn't sting anymore. I was glad.

The second class went by smoothly and it was now study hall. Now, I would have taken a nap, but I had to remember about my math. I was able to finish it before the period ended. It was now time for home economics.

I walked in and saw that Alice was already there. Not only her, but him too.

Of course, he has a name. His name was Edward Cullen. Can you believe I have a huge crush on him? Many girls do, but still. I have tried everything to not like him. It's impossible. I was so close once, but the memories had flooded back.

Of course, I have asked him out. Through notes and friends. I'm such a coward. But, at least it wasn't in person. I don't think I could have handled rejection that way. Nobody likes rejection.

Everybody knows me as an innocent and shy girl. I don't talk much and I'm basically invisible. So why would Edward notice me anyway?

I sigh and take my seat beside Alice. Rosalie sits behind me and shares a table with Jessica.

Class started and the teacher helped people finish their projects. I had already finished and was resting my head on the table, trying to get some sleep.

Nevertheless, I wasn't comfortable. Not at all. I suddenly got an idea. I'll sleep on the floor.

It's not as if I care about sleeping on the floor. It's not as if somebody hasn't done it before.

Therefore, I grabbed a pillow and lied down on the floor. The floor was hard, but that didn't stop me from falling into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I walked into my home economics class, ready to see Bella.

Bella was the most beautiful girl in the world. Long mahogany brown hair, deep brown eyes, a beautiful crimson blush, and a smile that lit up my whole world.

I regret the day I had rejected her back in 6th grade. It was a mistake. Since I discovered my feelings for Bella, I have not been able to unveil them. I was afraid that she may have already gotten over me and would reject me. Nobody likes rejection.

I head over to my table that across the classroom from Bella's table. I longed to be near her, but I still just keep my distance.

Alice walked, acting like her usual self. She was one of Bella's best friends.

After a few seconds, Bella walked in.

She was as pretty as ever. Her mahogany brown locks were slightly wavy, which made them the all the more beautiful.

She soon took her seat, as I did so myself. Class started and the teacher helped other students finish the project. Bella and I were the only ones done. I was about to go over and talk to her when I saw her rest her head on the table. I could assume that she was trying to sleep and did not want to be bothered. I hurriedly turned away and started talking to Ben.

It was a few minutes before lunch and I started to gather up my books. After I did so, I chanced a glance in Bella's direction to see she wasn't there. I looked around and didn't see her. I started to worry. I walked over and saw her lying on the floor, snoring quietly.

I smiled to myself. She was absolutely stunning as she slept. The most beautiful creature ever created.

I was about to wake her up when I heard her mumble, "Edward. I love you." It was quiet, but I heard it.

So, I leaned toward her ear and whispered, "I love you too my Bella." I kissed her softly on the cheek and smiled to myself. Maybe now I'll ask her out. I'm sure she won't reject.

Like I said before. Nobody likes rejection.

* * *

**Would anybody like this extended to being a story? If it did, then it would kind of refer to my life also. Tell me if you want to extended to a story and I will write it. It'll be like a Twilight crossover with my actual life. :D Now, review!!!! (Btw: In real life, the guy and I aren't together.)  
-Ashley (dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
